Skyscraper
by LiveLaughLoveDreamHopeSmile
Summary: She didn't want to admit that she was lost without him. She stood her ground and didn't cry. She kept her head in the clouds and smiled, she was his ray of sunlight. Now she's everyone else's, because she's strong as a skyscraper. ONESHOT


**This came to me while listening to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, you should really listen to it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I won nothing...sadly... :(**

**Skyscraper**

She didn't want to admit that she was lost without him. She stood her ground and didn't cry. She kept her head in the clouds and smiled, she was his ray of sunlight. Now she's everyone else's, because she's strong as a skyscraper.

**One Shot**

She watched as he fell, time slowed down as she ran towards him. She fell onto her knees, when she reached him. She screamed, but no one could hear her. She put her hands over his heart and tried to restart it. Percy pulled her back crying, saying "He's gone, he's gone," She shook her head and put her head in her hands. Mrs. Weasley ran over to his body, and sobbed. Ron stared down at him, and let tears slowly fall. Ginny sobbed as she put an arm around her mum. George stared down at him in utter shock; _no one thought this could happen._ Hermione broke out of Percy's grip and threw herself back in battle. She bounced around, fighting around his body. She didn't want anyone to touch him; she didn't want anyone to harm him. She heard her heart shatter into a million pieces; she only took a minute to stare at her ring. Tears prickled at the memories that were now trying to fly through her mind. But she shook them away and continued to fight. She ran around shouting out every spell she knew, and then Harry.

He killed Harry; she looked up at Hagrid, who was holding Harry, cry overly large tears. Everyone around her were either crying or screaming in despair. Ginny sank down onto the ground, she tried to speak, but Voldmort had casted a silencing charm. Hermione didn't cry, she stared straight ahead at her best friend's body. Her brown eyes dull, and numb, completely unusual for the usual sparkle and brightness, was gone, she shook her head numbly. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms, and everyone else cheered. Hermione turned her back and walked back to the body. While everyone watched Harry and Voldmort fight, she cried over the body. She held his cold hands with her warm ones; she closed his beautiful blue eyes, and tried to imagine him sleeping. She shook her head, as she thought of those many cold nights on the run wanting nothing more than to have him with her. George sat down next to her, and put an arm around her. She shrugged off his arm, and curled up next to the body. She placed his arm around her waist, and laid her head on his chest. She sobbed into his chest, wishing nothing more than that he would suddenly move and calm her. But, she knew he was gone, and she would never get her ever after.

**Sad**

She sat in the front row, next to George and Mrs. Weasley the day of his funeral. She didn't cry on tear, she sat there staring straight ahead, like she did most days. She soothed out her black dress, and after he was buried, she left.

**Sad**

Everyone solemnly sat around the table, the only noise was people eating. Hermione walked in wearing a flashing hat, a neon orange shirt that changed colors every 10 minutes, and regular jeans. Her shoes were normal, but she smiled and sat down. Ron snorted into his food when he saw her shirt change colors, George sheepishly grinned, Ginny giggled, and Harry chuckled. Percy smiled brightly, as her shirt changed from an orange to a blue. Mr. Weasley laughed out loud, but covered it with his hands.

"Hermione, dear, what are you wearing?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned for the young woman.

"Nothing out of the normal, why?" Hermione asked giving Mrs. Weasley the doe eyes.

"Well, for one your shirt changes colors, and your hat flashes. And what happened to your hair?" Mrs. Weasley gasped as Hermione took her hat off. Hermione's usual brunette hair was now changing colors every second. Hermione took a strand of hair and held it out in front of her.

"I don't see anything wrong," Hermione played dumb again.

"You're a walking mess!"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes,"

"I'm actually a walking rainbow"

"Hermione, you're a walking mess!"

"I don't understand," Ron choked on a piece of food, as Ginny fell out of her chair laughing.

"Blimey, she doesn't understand," Ron coughed out and Harry nodded, trying not to also fall out of his chair.

"Hermione, look at yourself," Mrs. Weasley yelled getting frustrated. A mirror appeared in front of Hermione. Hermione stared at it, and shrugged.

"You don't like my new eye-liner,"

Percy laughed as George spat out his water onto Harry. Harry wiped off the spit infested water with napkin. Mr. Weasley also laughed as Ginny began to roll around on the floor.

"Look at your hair," Mrs. Weasley tried to hint to this annoying child.

Hermione looked at her hair, and noticed it change to a familiar blue. Tears clouded her eyes, but she pushed them away. _He wouldn't want me to cry, _she thought to herself.

"You don't like the color? Don't worry it will change in a second!" George was now leaning onto Harry laughing with the rest of the table.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Honestly, I don't see a problem; everyone is laughing and having a good time, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smirked at her joke, _it's not the best but it did the job,_ she chimed in her head. Mrs. Weasley gave her a small smile and laughed. Hermione smiled and continued to eat her food.

**Okay**

Hermione walked around her flat aimlessly, thinking about the past. _If he was still here, we would have been married and living together. Now, I'm all alone,_ she thought sadly to herself. She didn't want to admit that she was lost without him. She bumped into a wall; she grabbed her bruised arm and pulled up the sleeve. _Mudblood _was still there, forever scarred on her arm. It still hurt every now and then.

**Sad**

She sat up in her bed, sweat running down her face as she tried to even her breathing. She just had another nightmare; she couldn't get rid of them. She climbed out of her bed; she changed into suitable clothing and walked outside. Her flat was located on Diagon Alley, so she walked straight into a crowd. She ran into someone, and they turned around, he sneered and began to speak to her harshly. But she didn't hear any words come from him. She started to speak back, her tone bored. She stood her ground and didn't cry. He shook his head at her and walked away. She shrugged, and turned back around walking back to her flat.

**Sad**

She kept her head in the clouds and smiled, she was his ray of sunlight. Now she's everyone else's, because she's strong as a skyscraper.

**Sad**

She walked around until she found the tombstone she was looking for. She dropped onto her knees and placed flowers on his grave. Her ring gleamed in the light, she always wore it. She didn't love anyone else, she will forever be engaged. She smiled at her diamond ring that was so simple no one understood why she loves it so much. She loves it because he gave it to her. She loves it because it's more than a ring, it's a promise that they will be together once again. She kissed her hand and placed on the grave. "I love you," she whispered to him as if they had snuck out of their dorms and were walking around together in the corridors. The wind blew and she swore she heard, "I love you, too," She smiled when she heard his voice, the voice that could calm down her down any time. She got up and began to walk away. But, not without glancing back at him, promising him she will be back again tomorrow.

_Fred Weasley_

_April 1 1978-May 2 1998_

_Mischief Managed_

**Soooo, any thoughts? I would love to know what you're thinking! REVIEW PLEASE! And I apologize for sad and okay, I had to do that because nothing else would stay :( **


End file.
